7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Felix Keir Leighton
Felix was once a mortal, but he left his normal life after marrying the Goddess Alexandrea. He is the father of Lance and Rea. Felix was also the former leader of Team PurpleRose during the fight against Zephiria. Appearance Felix is a tall man with the physical appearance of 20, with pale skin and golden-coloured eyes. His hair is the colour of silver that blends into light purple near the tips. In their generation, Felix was seen wearing a lot of rich and aristocratic-inspired attires during the earlier days, as his mother loved choosing his clothes for him. He also had the symbol of the PurpleRose team imprinted just below his lower eye where he requested it to be placed(but now that the missions are over, he no longer carries the symbol). After that he then started wearing more comfortable clothing and often had his pair of black and white tracksuit bottoms and jacket on with a grey long-sleeve shirt underneath. Now that he is married to a Goddess, he is back to wearing fancy clothing like before to reflect his new status and to appear more presentable at work. Personality Felix really loves chocolate, especially Belgian Chocolate and it is rumoured that he owns 'six mansions-worth of chocolate'. Due to his curse in the past, Felix suffered from nightmares of his friends dying and other horrible visions and this traumatised him, affecting his every day life because it would cause him to think negatively. Only Alexandrea and some of the Spirits knew of this because Felix didn't want others finding out, and so during this time it was kept a secret, Felix continued to act happy and optimistic. During missions he would encourage his team members not to lose hope and always loved interacting and getting to know the other Helpers. When his friends did learn of his curse, however, it hurt them deeply, as it meant Felix didn't have as much time to live as it was eating away at his life span. Seeing his friends depressed affected Felix, and he realized that being carefree and happy all the time wouldn't help stop the curse, so he began to act more cold and caring less for the value of his own life. Felix was reckless and courageous, not hesitating to risk his life to save someone else, especially a loved one and this was partly due to his awareness of his limited life span. That just because he had less time to live than others, his life was less important compared to theirs. Even now, he isn't afraid to jump into dangerous situations, but he has learned through the years, and from his friends, that he should treasure his life to the fullest, because not only does it belong to him, but to the many people who care for him and especially to Alexandrea who gave him another chance at life, and that sacrificng himself would hurt those precious to him. Now that he is safe from the curse, he lives happily with his family and friends who made him the person he is today. Art Felix manga1.JPG Felix manga2.JPG Felix manga3.JPG Felix manga4.JPG Felix manga5.JPG Badge-picture-5.png Badge-1-5.png Badge-1-6.png Badge-1-7.png Badge-2-7.png Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:PurpleRose Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Others